krazy kurain adventures part 5 : phoenix wright ace dragon
by barrylawn
Summary: [part 5 aka finale of krazy kurain adventures] phoenix wright has been forced to join dragons and apollo must stop him CAN HE DO IT?
1. turnabout dragon investigation

KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES 5

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE DRAGON

CHAPTER 1

TURNABOUT DRAGAIN INVESTIGATION

DIS STORY IS FINALE OF KRAZY KARAIN ADVENTURES SO BE SURE TO REED

phoenix wright turnabout kurain

phoenix wright turnabout wolf

bokuto sunami ace attorney

apollo justice magic turnabout

ELSE DIS WONT MAEK SENSE!

apollo was shove into dark corridor cell

"now mr justice" said de mysteriu culprit "surender and become dragon"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK went the ship as it left los aneles

"dam you" said apollo

"wel well see if yur stil saying dat wen yu meet de mysterious mastermind" said culprit

"WAAAAAAT"

MENWHILE IN KING OF KURAIN

phoenix wright was hanging out wit his frends bokuto zuani and detective jesus christ and they were doing something. i cant say wat it was but you can probably figure it out heres a hint it starts with w and rymes wit seaweed.

"wart are you guys even doing" said kid bokuto he was kid so phenix and jesus had to to hide de fact that they were doing wat rhyms with seawead

"noting boky" said pheonix

"ya no phenix" said jesus "all tis weed shit reminds me of a puzle"

"rely wat is it" said phoenix

"we arrested someone for weed" said jesus

"HOW IS DAT PUZZLE"

"well becaus yu always hav to tink wen you take cases so it like puzzle" said jesus

"ok that makes sense. weres the not weeder"

"hes in detention center"

"ok"

so pheonix and bokuto left to tension senter

"hi" said not weedhed

"wats your name" aid phoenix

"i am blaize weedle" said blaise

"wy are you here" said pheonix

"i was arested for blazing weed" aid blaze "BUT DATS NOT ALL PHEONIX"

"WAT"

"I WAS ALSO ARESTED FOR DEFEND ATTORNEY"

"YOU WAAAAAAT" shout photix

"ikr its stupid they tink im dragon" said wendle "lissen phenix i wud never join evil men liek dem so u got help me"

"ok" said phoenix

"excel" said blaise "they arest me at murder park try search there"

so phonix and boky went to murder park

"hey my children" said detective jesus "so you here to investigation"

"yeh gimme de dirt" said phoenix

"alright my child"

"stop de jesus shit your detective jesus christ not holy jesus christ"

"sorry anyway defendant was arrested for lotsa shit"

"...wat"

"yeh shit liek weed dragon raep icecream and MURDER"

"WATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" screamed phenoix

"but he said he was only accuse of weed and dragon"

"hahaha well hell do anything to defend himself"

"wat happen jesus"

"ok phonix basicaly he came to murder park wit an ice creem in his bak pocket"

"so"

"its sunday"

"GOD DAM IT"

"ok so also he was smoke weed and he got high on weed so he was tinking liek drunk peple do and den he raeped de victim deid rape and den he murder her"

"but why dragon" said pheonix

jesus gave pelix his phone wit video

it showed blaiz being dragged off by gards

"FUK YOU ALL I WIL DEFEND MYSELF IN COURT!"

the gards and jesus gapsed

"DRAGON" they shout

"oh come on" aid pheonix "maybe he just treaten dem"

"sorry pancakes its decided evidence" said jesus

"fucking god" said pheonix

"dont fuk my dad or ill arest you for rape" said jeuss

"srry"

penis and boku looed around de crime scene and found blood next to body tape

they also found gun with two bullets missing

"de acused found dat gun next to de victim and desided to kill her wit it" sed jesus

"he didnt hav his gun"

"nope"

"hmm better write this down"

phenix wrote it down

"ok well ill see you in court btw no talking to the victim" said jesus

jesus left and pheonix saw someone being question by police

"step aside" said pheonix to police

"AHHHH DE PHEONIX!" shout police run away

"who are you" said phoenix to de guy

"i am wit less" said less "i witness the crime" said witless the witless witness who is witless who is also named witless who witlessly witness the criem

"wat did you see"

"I SAW HIM! HE GOT UP FROM GROND AND SHOT GIRL IN HEAD!"

"AAAAAH" screamed pheonix

he was doomsday

TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE DEPENDS ON WETER OR NOT PHOENIX FAILS CAN HE DO IT?


	2. turnabout dragon trial

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE DRAGON

CHAPTER 2

TURNABOUT DRAGON TRIAL

THE BIG DAY COME

phoenix was sitting in defendant lobby with bokuto reading case file

"dis is a lot of shit were defend him for" said phoenix

"yea better b ready" said boktoe

so they went in unprepared

"court is in session" said kudgey

"im ready kudgey" said phoenix

"i am also relay your honor" said nayuta

"exelent now de defendant is blaze needle yeah" said kudye

"yes and i shall prove" said nayuta "detective jesus come fourth"

jesus came in

"alright jesus testify about crime" said nayuta

jesus took out his gitar

"woah u got a new on" said pheonix

"yeh tanks for making me brake it btw" said jesus

"no polem" said phoenix

"TESTIFY"

"osrry miss" said jesus

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"de, def, end-ant went to part... he, den, ray-eped litle girl... she, was, twenty-fiev yeers old... he, shot, her-wit his pistol...!"

everyone applaud

"DAT WAS AMAZING" shout kurainers

"GR8/8" shout american shitposters

"mmmm yes" said kudgey "now defense cross examine this BEUTIFUL music"

"ha such a classic cant possibly hav a problem" said nayuta

CROSS EXAMINATION

"de, def, end-ant went to part... he, den, ray-eped litle girl... she, was, twenty-fiev yeers old... he, shot, her-wit his pistol...!"

"OBJECTION" shout pheonix

"wat did i miss a note" sed jesus "o shit its out of tune sory"

"not dat fuck your music"

"TASTLESS!" shout everyone "PENALTY!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

"sorry evryone" said phoenix "anyway ther is major contradicted in jesus testimony and dat is DIS ISNT DEFENDANTS GUN!"

"wait WAAAAT" shout nayuta "BUT PLICE SAID IT WAS"

"oops sorry bill mustv mess up documents YOUR SALARYS SLICED BILL!"

"god dam it" said bill

"kek" said americans

udgey slam gavel

"can somebody PLESE get rid of those am-er-ik-an shit-post-er peple i meen jesus crist theyve been sitting up der for monts!"

the american circlejokers were remove from court

"fianlly no more of dese "dank moms"" said kudgey

"wel wat does it matter" said nayuta "i never said murder was plan and he also rape weeded dragoned and had ice creem in his bak pocket so ha. now i call witless to prove dis"

witless the witness came ot stand

"testify"

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was walking park wen i saw smoke cumming from beind bench"

"suddenly a guy came up"

"IT WAS BLAIZE! AND HE WAS STARING AT ME IN SHOCK!"

"der was ice creem in his bak pocket"

"OBJECTION" shout phoenix "how did you see dat it was in BACK POCKET BUT HE WAS FACING TOWARD YU!"

"WAIT WAT"

"dis can only mean ONE thing" said phoenix slamming desk "ICE CREAM WAS IN FRONT POCKET!"

"NOOOOOOO" screamed nayuta "o WATEVER ice cream offence is only 10 years he still gets 130 yeers from evrything else"

"no witness testify again" shout phenix

"abot wat"

"abot de moment of shooting" said pheonix

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"before guy saw me he pick up pistol."

"i screemed and den he shot"

"as he saw me in shok i look and saw de vicim and her pants down"

"he mustv raep"

"comon wright ther must be something" said bokuto

"ngh thers nothing" said pheonix

"dammit" shout bokky

"now den dats enough" said kudgey

"finally we call leifa to stand" said nayuta

leifa came and active water mirror

"deer oracle pls help us certin balsies guilty" said leifa "done lets see here"

BEGIN ORACALL

girl was walking in park. der was guy liting fire and he went to find firewood. sudenly she felt pane and fell to grond. she felt loss of pance and grate pain. she den herd guy get up and suddenly herd BANG and she ded

"now den" said leifa

"de gril was walking in park next to fire. guy try to burn her by pushing but miss. he den ganted. after dat he shot her ded"

"OBJECTION" shout pheonix poitning "look de victim didnt here somthign at end"

"and wats dat"

"de witnesss scream!"

"AAAAAAAH" screamed leifa "but dats impossible"

"ders only one explanation" phoenix pointed "DE GIRL WAS MURDER BEFORE BLAISE GOT DER!"

"but de witness also testify to seeing smoke of weed"

phenix shook head "dat wasnt weed dat was campfire"

"ACK" shout nayuta "but wate wat abot wepon"

pheonix slam desk as he turn case about "de wepon was fond next to body becaus IT WAS USED TO MURDER HER!"

"WAT?!" shout nayuta "wat you saying pheonix"

"im saying dat de murderer broght dis gun wit intention of kill. wen blaze came he check her breath and felt noting and den he shot her becaus SHE WAS ALREDY DED MIGHT AS WELL! DATS WY THER ARE TWO BULLETS MISSING"

"but phonix who is real murdered"

"thers only one person"

phenox went bcak to oracle

girl was walking in park. der was guy liting fire and he went to find firewood.

"TAKE DAT" phetix point "LOOK! DAT GUY IS WITLESS AND HE HAS DE GUN IN POCKET!"

"WAAAAAAAT" shout witless "cmon i didnt no mirror went dat far back"

"so you admit it" shout kudgey

"WAT NO" witless flew arms evrywehr nd something became visible

"GOT IT" shout pheonix pointing at it "LOOK EVRYONE A DRAGON BADGE!"

"NOOOO" shout witless

"witness let us see dat" shout nayuta

"N...N...NOOOOOOO" screamed witless and he threw evrything out of pockets and they hit him in hed and he pass out

AFTER PASS OUT

"wat happened to witless" said kudgey

"it turns out he is de second highest ranked dragon (aka misterious culprit! nice job pheonix!)"

"damn it yu got me" said culprit "heh oh well hey pheonix"

"wat"

culprit threw a phone at phenix "ull get important call in hour heh heh" laigh culprit

"wats going on" said bokuto

"no idea" said pheonix "anyway ur honor ive establish innocence for all of charges"

"SAIBAN no you ahvnt wat about dragon charge"

"o for fuck sex hey blaze catch" phenix threw a cardbored badge at blaze "look de badge of pheonix wright hes innocent"

"oh i see den" said kudgey "so on charges of weed murder raep dragon and illegal possesion of ice cream i declaire blaze weed NOT GUILTY and NOT GUILTY and NOT GUILTY and NOT GUILTY and NOT GUILTY"

five confettis from sky

"nice job phetix" said bokuto

"tanks"

AFTER TRIAL

"tank you mr wright i appreciate it" said blaise

"you welcome"

blaize gave phonix big sack of money

"WOW TANK _YOU_ " yell phenix and he grab bag and went home

"wow ntohing can ruin dis great day" said pheonix as he and bokuto swam in money

suddenly his phone rang

"hello" said pheonix but it wasnt his and then he realize it was different ringtone

he took out other phone from culprit

"hello"

"hello mr phoenix wright" said mysterious voice

"who is this"

"i am de mysterious mastermind of de dragons" said de MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

"wat do you want fucker"

"i herd you took down my top minion. impessive. we cud use you mr wright"

"not interest" said phenix and he went to hang up but den

"DADDY" shout trucy and athena and apollo

"WAT DE FUCK" shout phenix "atena apollo im not your daddy"

"DATS NOT DE FUKKIG POINT OLD MAN!" shouted apollo in rage

"polly GIMME DAT" shout mastermind

"DONT YOU CALL ME POLLY"

fighting sound

"YARRRRRRRRRRRGH" shout apollo being drag away to punishment chamber

"well mr wright" said mastermind "meet me at creepy hill and join us... and ill let em live"

beep

TO BE CANCELLED BECAUSE PHOENIX IS DOOMED!

nah to be continued


	3. phoenix wright ace dragon

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE DRAGON

CHAPTER 3

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE DRAGON

"nooo pheonix dont do it!" cry bokuto grabbing phoenixs coat and tugging because he didnt want him to leaf

dripping tears flowed his face and pheonix patted his head

"im sorry bokky" phoenix put somthing in bokutos hand and tear fell "i faled you... peas for my sake... continue de phoenix wright revolution. i no yu can do it bokky"

phoenix turned and left camp narumayoi... forever.

"NOOOOOOOOO! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK" waled bokky

it was worst day ever

no money cud ever make up for it.

MEANWHILE AT MYSTERIOUS BASE!

A LOUD SCREAM ECHOED ACROSS THE HALLS! they barely survived... actually they didnt cause that scream killed EVERYONE dammit!

but only one man survived it was apollo justice who had weird mark on his ass from punishment and he had to run away but wait someone else is alive! oh my fuckin god its fuckin athena gooood dammit!

anyway apollo and athena escaped the dragon place and got out but apollo got out first and ran right

and then athena ran through open doors and ran left

BUT APOLLO WAS GOING RITE

THEY DIDNT SEE ECHOTHER

in another building

"wats going on" said mysterius mastermind on the phone

then a ghost appeared

"hey sir um we were making athena do the punishment but they got smart and used that against us and now were all dead, and they got away"

"hmmm dat problem. but o well we can still bluff and tell em all three will die i mean cant trucy die too?"

"yea" said guy "he dont need to know anyyyyyything"

OCTOBER 19 1AM CREEPY HILL

pheonix got to creepy hill

there was tick fog everywhere and he was surounded by graves

"do you tink cruel mr wright" said voice

he turned and saw shadow

"who are you"

"i am a messenger of de mysterius mastermind. it woldve been mysterious cuprit but hes jail"

"ok im here you fukker" said pheonix

"oh but mr right look around you"

phenix looked around and saw graes

"see dose emblems on them"

pheonix look at emblem

"its de emblem of dragon" said phoenix

"dat right phones" said mysterious messenger "dis is where de defense atornys ar bury after theyr execute"

"yu fucks ar not defense attorneys" said phonix "yur nothing liek us"

"o but we ar mr wright" said messenger "and dats wy yur join us"

"no im join yu so trucy and dose other guys live"

"heh heh sure" said messenger "now mr wright maek de speech of allegiance so loud dat dat old uy down der can here you"

phenix looked down and saw old man down at bottom of hill

"I AM PHOENIX WRIGHT AND I AGREE TO UR TERMS OF SRVICES OF DRAGONS!"

POV CHANGE

apollo rush to campsite

"narumayoi camp huh" said apollo "i wonder if ther tentmate spot available"

because it was like half one in morning it as dark af and he was tired

"ow my ass" grunt apollo over and over until he got to big black tent

"hello" said apollo

"hello mr justice" said old man voice

"who are you" said apollo

old man got up

"my name is ryuunosuke naruhodo de great grandad of pheonix wright"

"PHOENIX WRIGHT" shout apollo "do yu no where he is"

"hes gone" said a voice and apolo saw small boy next to ryuunosuke "i am bokuto sunami and phenix left to creep hill to become dragon"

"WAAAT" shout apollo

"i was there to hear it. he made de official obey statement. hes gone forever apollo"

"it cant be maybe hes gonna betray dem"

bokuto cryingly took somthing out it was phoenixs attorney badge

"he left me dis apollo. hes not coming back"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. the phoenixs turnabout investigation

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE DRAGON

CHAPTER 4

THE PHOENIXS TURNABOUT INVESTIGATION

"welcome... phoenix wright" the mysterious mastermind turned to phoenix

"you..."

"it is an honor to have you here" mastermind step to him. "now as yu no it would be follish to betray me so i expect full coperation"

"yea ok"

pheonix glare at mysterious mastermind. cunt.

"now mr wright give it ehre"

"give wat"

"your attorneys badge. i need it"

"i... dont have it."

"...WAAAAAT? WHERE IS IT?!"

"um uuummmmm oh yea i gave it to bokky..."

mastermind went red in rage

"alrigte phenix time to test your loyal. kill bokuto and retreev dat badge!"

NARUMAYOI

"it cant be" apollo pace hands in head. phenix had betray dem all because of HIM! AND ATENA! AND TRUCY!

"no apollo" said ryu "de ons at fault are de dragons. you are anoder victim."

"dosnt matter i hav to stop phoenix AND IM DOING IT TONIGHT!"

apollo ran to open tent

crack

"owwwwwwww" apollo cluch ass

"yea someones been hangin out with franziska" said ryu

"it was punishment atena was made whip me"

"wish i wuz ther sonds sexy" said ryuu

"FUK OFF OLD MAN!" apollo face went redder dan his hurt butt

""fuk" was der fukking too"

"no shit off" apollo grab bed cover and turn away and went to sleep

"ha silly kid" said ryuu

"wat abot me grandad ryu" said bokky

"u boi are no silly kid you are gonna get all the dicks or tits maybe reminds me of one time..."

9 AM IN DE MORNING

apollo drifted to wakeness

"but then she never wanted to do it again after that which sucks" said ryuu "anyway time for bed bokky"

"awwww grandad" said bokky "i dont wanna go to sleep its too erly"

"its too LATE" said apolo

"AHHH apollo son yur still awake? bak to bed yung man"

"ITS 9 AM IN DE MORNING!" shout apollo pointing at watch

"dats impossible son i JUST finish my bedtime story"

"LUK OLD MAN I NEED TO GO"

"go were"

"i need to find phenix write"

"why"

"to save his ass"

"baha impossible"

"well wy dont yu get off yur ass and help me wen we get to cort den old fuck"

"sorry kid" said ryuu turn his back on him "not a lawyer this season"

"wait what why" asked apollo

"i retire. old man problems yknow"

"no i dont know now im going"

"no your going to BED lad" shout ryu but apollo wasnt taking any of dis oldman crap he grab brown bread and ran out door to investiate

"wait apollo im comin-yaaawwwwn" bokyy fell asleep at tentstep

"haha sonny dats what happen when you dont go to sleep at night off to bed" ryuu pick up bokuto and brought him to bed

apollo ran down to de courtroom and looked at case files

"excuse me sir do yu know where files for phoenix wright cases are"

"yes sir" said a guy who looked like jesus "right this way"

he jesus man took apollo to a golden bookcase

"all of dese are phoenix wright cases choose wichever you wish"

"ok lets see defendant: larry butz prosecutor: winston payne murder weapon: t- wait wats tits case even doing here" apollo trew file away and looked at more recent cases

"ah here we go de ones dat actually matter."

RM-69 INCIDENT

prosecution: salami nayuta

ace attorney: phoenix wright

judge: kudgey

detective: jesus christ

witnesses: witless aka the mysterious mastermind

oracle: princess leafa payne

defendant: blaze weedle

charges: murder raep weed being a dragon and carrying ice cream in back poket on sunday

"lmao dats some deep shit man" laugh apollo

verdict: not guilty on all charges

apollo went to guy

"hey can i borrow dis file as evidence"

"sure de police hav another copy anyway" said guy

apollo left the court

"ok lets see"

apollo looked at the names

"detective jesus huh" apollo noted de name "hmmm leifa pain? sadmadit nayuta? dam japanese naems better write em down"

apollo took down de important names he had to question dem all to find truth about phoenix wright

"ok hmmm princess leifa payne huh sounds important lets go see her"

apollo got carriage cab to castle but gards stop him

"halt state your business"

apollo flash his attorney badge and they got on ther knees

"OH GRATE PHOENIX WRIGHT IT IS ONOR TO MEET YOU IN PERSON SIR" shout gard

"uhhh"

"YOUR HAIR IS DIFFERENT SPIKY DAN I IMAGINE" shout gard 2

"HOW DID YOU GET IT LIEK DAT"

"uh well i managed anyway can i in?"

"OF COURSE MR WRIGHT!"

gards step aside and apollo went inside

"yesss" said leifa

"hello i am a frend of phoenix wright ace attorney"

"oh hi mr wright is an attorney connected to me by fate you see so he has privelage and your frend so so do you"

"oh um tanks"

"also i see phoenix wright badge so you have same privelages just like my new frend"

"whos your freind" said apollo

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK" screamed girl from other room

"ATHENA" shout apollo breaking down door

"m8 it was open" said leifa "you pay for that"

"oops sorry" said apollo but he turn and saw DRAGONIFIC SIGHT!

ATHENA PYSCHE

NEXT TO

A BLOODY BODY!

"MOMMMYYYYY" scream leifa

"IT WASNT ME" shout athena

"LIES" leifa tackle her "DETECTIVE!"

suddenly de jesus guy from before came in

"STOP VILE VILLAAAAAAN! IT IS OVEEEEEER! COME AND CONFEEEEEESS! YOUR ARE ARREEEEEEEEEST!"

"stop singing wit dat gitar detective jesus and arrest her"

"GOT IT MA AM!"

jesus did regular krain arrest procedures wich is GRAB MOST OVIOUS CULPRIT AND HANDCUFF EM!

"AH WHAT" shout apollo

"sorry mate procedures ya no" said jesus uncuffing him "now de less suspicious one but definitly the killer"

jesus arrested athena and drag her prison

"wat are you gonna do apolo" asked leifa

"defend her"

"foolish atorney you have long way to go before be phenix wright"

"ummmmmm abot phoenix wright"

"wat"

"he join the dragons"

"HE WAAAAAAAAAT" scream leifa

"DE LEEDER HOLD TRUCY HOSAGE OR HE KILL HER PHOTIX HAD NO CHOICE!"

"but being dragon is crime" said leifa

"wat if he doesnt defend in cort"

"oh wel until he defends as dragon hes fine jesus apollo study up on kurain court law"

leifa gave apollo kurain law book

dragons can only be punish after dey defend in court as dragon

if its discover evidence dat cleers defendant name is forged dat not guilty verdict becomes gilty

if prosecutor or leifa is killer they can go free

"ok dat meens we have a chance" said apollo "have you map of kurain"

"yeh" leifa gave apollo map and he circle place

"dats where dragonbase is yu gotta send in buncha guys and rescuse trucy so phoenix can leve dem"

"ok ill send guards rite away see you at the trial aplollo" leifa left to get army redy

"ok lets look around"

apollo found a blood nife and a dragon badge next to body

"alrite mr justice im gessing you take athenas case" said jesus

"yeh"

"well ok plese look around the crime seen"

"detective yu shu-"

"i no mr justice"

"huh"

"leifa told me as she left abot phenix. he was a good friend..."

"can you help"

"im sorry but i cant i need to testify. but dot worry ill do watever i can after inestigation"

"tanks jesus"

"no problem so find anything"

apollo showed jesus the badge and jesus sweat

"t-TAHTS A CALLING CARD FROM DE DRAGOS"

"wat"

"it meens dis was a dragon hit! a dragon is de culprit!"

"who are dragons"

"dragons are illegal defense attorneys!"

"...oh fuck" said apollo

"yep. atenas a defense atorney." said jesus

"god dam it!" apollo ran to castle dungeon

"athena!" shout apollo

WHIP!

"OWCH!" scream apollo "WHY YU STILL HAVE DAT"

"i snuck it in. and im taking it home wit me"

"no yu not!"

"aw come on its fun"

"NO ITS NOT!"

athena pouted

"look atena are yu involve in de dragons"

"ewww leafy told me bout dem! no!"

"ok i gess you innocent"

"yeah!"

"ok shud i defend you"

"wy not me"

"because den youl be defending as a dragon and yull be garanteed deth penalty"

"...oh shit ok ten" athena gave apollo the case

"alright LETS DO DIS SHIT!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. taking bokutos hed

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE DRAGON 5

CHAPTER 5

TAKING BOKUTOS HED

phoenix got out of bushes at 5AM in de morning

"this is agent phonicks de targets tent of bokuto snuami has lights off. preparing to attack"

"roger roger" said phone

"my names phenix"

"oops i meen phoenix roger"

beep

pheonix approach tent of narumayoi camp. he cried one tear but wipe away so noone could see. he was abot to kill his frend. de little boy he beleive so strong in. all so daughter can live. tragic world.

he went to tent

3

2

1

1/2

1/4

1/8

1/16

1/32

"god dammit pheonix just do it!"

0

phoenix RIPT OPEN TENT DOOR AND POINT GUN

"SUPRISE MUDDYFUKTER!" he shout and ryuunosuke woke up

"PHOENIX"

"GRANDAD"

"pheonix who is that" said pone

"pheonix whyd yu leve us"

"i had to wheres bokuto"

"hes not in bed because HIS SLEEP SHEDULE IS SO FUCKED UP!"

"WAT"

"ikr he stay up all night last night so i- hey pheonix where going come back here you- ooh my back!"

phoenix ran to guy

"hey guy whered bokuto go"

"ya mean dat kid he ran after some guy with spiky horns on his hed to town"

"oh ok"

phenix walked away

"guy wit horns dos he meen apollo? wat he doing out here?"

"hey rook" said a guy in trees

"who there"

a dragon came down

"im a dargon sent by mysteirous mastermind to checkon your progress. so far youve completed 0% of your mission. JESUS CRIST PHONICKS ARE YOU INCOMPETANT?"

"I SORRY I THOGHT HED BE HOAM!"

"listen phenix i no going to town is dangerus but ya gota do it. oderwise trucy die."

"just trucy?"

"..."

BAM

FIVE SYCHE LOCKS APPEAR

"hello locks" said phoenix

"huh wat locks" said dragon

pheonix took out magatama and flash it in draons face

"TAKE THAT"

the locks reappear

"mr dragon you seem to be hiding somthing about who mysterious mastermind is hold hostag"

"wat no of corse not"

"i dunno base on your reactime i tink some of dem may have escapped"

"WAT den who mr wriht"

"TAKE DAT" shout phoenix presenting apollo and athenas profile "you just said trucy wud de but not these two. WHAT HAPPEN TO DESE TWO MR DRAGON"

"DAMMIT"

two lox broke one per person

"but wait" said dragon "my wors may sugest it but how can yu prove they gone"

"i was told by this guy"

"TAKE THAT"

phoenix present de guys profile

"who dat" said dragon

"dis is de guy who runs narumayoi and he saw a guy with horn hair leave and bokuoto follow him"

"ngh!"

another lock broke

"ha! a guy wit honrs?! DAT COLD BE SATAN!"

"well den well just lissen to dis guy abot it"

"TAKE DAT" phenix showed ryuunosukes profile "since ryuu moved to our tent he must hav seen who bokuto was following. WELL SHUD I ASK HIM?!"

"NAHAAHAHAGAHAGAH" scream dragon and the last to lock brok "FINE HE AND ATENA ESCAPED!"

"but trucy..."

"tuff shit phenix! yer daugters still in ther! shit luck huh"

"(no pyske locks... FUCK!)"

"well i was just here for progres report but yu jut HAT to make me important didnt ya?!"

sudenly dragon vanish

"(dammit apollo wat are you doing?)" thought phoenix as he went into city

BONG

BONG

BONG

went the clock as it struck 9AM

everyone was getting out of houses and off to work

but they STOP when dey saw THE FAMED PHONIX WRITE ON STREET

"EVRY1 LOOK ITS PHOENIX WRIGHT!"

everyone gathered around phenix trying to get autograp

"wats going on there" said a familar voice and phoenix saw APOLLO AND BOKUTO

"probebly sumone stupid liek jutin beeber or somthing lets go to court" said apollo

de two went to court

"DAMMIT ALL OF YOU LET GO OF ME" shout phenix

"SIGN"

"URGH"

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. the phoenixs turnabout trial

SHOENIX WRIGHT ACE DRAGON

CHAPTER 6

THE PHOENIXS TURNABOUT TRIAL

apollo was walking to court

"ok apollo weve surrounded de men and were redy for attack"

"tanks jesus"

beep

apollo put away his phone and saw a little kid in front

"bokuto?!"

"hi"

"wat you doing ehre"

"i want to help you trial"

"arnt you tired? ya really got rekt de night before"

"nah im good. anyting for pheonix"

"ok"

BONG

BONG

BONG

went the clock

"well time to go courtroom" said apollo

but den

EVRYONE GOING TO WORK GANG UP ON SOME GUY

"who de hell is dat" said boko loudly over noise

"probably someone stupit like one derectine or somethng comon lets go court"

so apollo and bokuto left the famous bitch to get famous and drunk and went to defend lobby

"ok athena today i prove innocents" said apollo

"tanks apollo hope your ready" said athena

"dont worry i win today"

ok pollo lets go" sad boku

AT THE TRIAL

kudgey slam gavel

"ORDER! ORDER IN DA COURT! WAT ON ERT IS DIS?!"

everyone stared shock at apollo and atena and they badges

"JUST HOW MANY PHOENIX WRITES ARE THERE?!"

"um... hi evryone." apollo blussed

"if evryones done admiring de illegal atorney" sad nayuta "lets begin trial"

"oh fcourse nayuta make opening state"

gladly" said nayuta " de defendant murder QUEEN PAYNE DE WIEF OF KING GASPEN PAYNE!"

everyone gasp

"TERIBLE CRIEM Y U DO DIS" shout kudgey

"she did it in name of dragons as she left dragon call card"

more gasp from more everyone

"now i call detective jesus to stand"

jesus came

"hey jesus" said apollo

"hey apollo dont worry weve started it"

"great"

"wats going on" said nayuta

"oh nothing" said jesus "beginning testimony"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

bad crime

"defendant murder our fare queen. only she was with her alone. she is a dragon hired to kill her"

"OBJECTION" apollo presnted athenas attorny badg

"wat is dat" said nayuta "is dar you bagde?!"

"no"apollo slam desk "THIS IS ATHENAS ATTORNEY BADE"

"wat dos dis prove" said kudgey

"it proves dat ATENA CYKES ISNT DRAGON SHES PHOENIX WRIGHT!"

"SAIBAN" yellowed nayuta "bullshit"

"wat how"

"did you no mr justice dat phenix wright recently threw away his badge? she cudve eesily found it and is wearing it as disguise. IN FACT SO CUD YOU!"

"OBJECTION" shout apollo "not dat easy miss nayuta"

"mr"

"...wait seriously"

"yeh i get dat a lot"

"anyway! its impossible dats phoenix writes phoenix wriht badge! TAKE DAT" apollo present bokuto profile "becuase BOKUTO HAS IT!"

bokuto took out pheonixs badge

"WAAAAT?!"

apollo slam desk

"DIS MEENS DAT ATENA IS GARANTEED PHENIX!"

"SAIBAN"

"wat NOW" said apollo

"you almost got me apollo... but whos to say dis was 100% a dragon hit? maybe a dragon dropt it wen he was arested and it wasnt picked up"

"dats bs"

"dats wat you tink becaus you defense. but anyway we have decisive witness... de queen."

leifa came forward to de water mirror

BEGIND ORACLE

de image appeared in the wa-

"WOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHEFUKKKC?" scream apollo

"what" said nayuta "dis is how we do stuff"

the water show queen in rich room. de butler bow and turn away. atena den walk up to her and behind her. she den felt GRATE PAIN! and den she fell on floor and saw feet"

"OBJECTION" shout apollo "look here"

"wat is it"

"look at atenas shoes as she passes"

"i see dem"

"now look at de shoes wen queen dies"

"...AH!"

"dats right ATENA WASNT WEARING BLACK SHOES WAS SHE?!"

"NNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" grunt nayuta "WTF DOES DIS MEAN?!"

"it meens der was anoter person on criem seen and i no who"

"WHO"

"TAKE THAT" apollo point at butler who left "...WAAAIIIT"

"say it apolo" said nayuta

"dat butter has black shoes"

"and"

"and... he also has..."

evryone looked in aticipiaton

and den dey gasped

"SPIKE HAIR"

"WAAAAAAAAAT"

everyone was shock at sudden realization

"OBJECTION!"

and wit a BAM pehonix right was at the stand

"APOLLO!"

"PHEONIX!"

"ATENA"

"PHOENIX"

"YOU ACCUSE ME OF MURDER?!"

apollo slam desk

"yes only you cudv done it"

"OBJECTION" shout pheonix "fraid not apollo"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

badpollo

"no apollo i did murder anyone"

"i visit de victim ok but didnt kill"

"HOLD IT" shout apollo "and why yu do dat"

"well i am a family frend"

"...yu realy dat famous"

"ya! legal defense attorneys are rare over heer"

phenix continue

"didnt u see de vision it show me leve the room"

"de victim was stab from behind"

"HOLD IT" shout apollo "and how yu no dat"

"der was fucking knife sticking out of back wen i came back" said phenix

"o shit" said apollo

pheonix continue

"the victim die pretyy quick how cud i hav gotten to her dat fast"

"OBJECTION" shout apollo and he present de bookcase dat leifa left behind

"why bookcase" said nayuta

"dis bookcase hides a HIDDEN DOOR out of room" said apollo "i saw it wen leifa left de room"

"and wat so speciel abot it" said kudgey

"wats special is IT CONECTS TO MANY ROOMS INCLUDE DE ROOM PEHNIX LEFT TRUE"

"SAIHBAN" shout nayuta "but hed stil hav to get ther on time"

"OBJECTION" shout apolo "jesus used it and he got to phenixs leve room in 5 seconds ALL PENIX HAD TO DO WAS RUN"

"BUT WHY WUD HE RUN"

"its simple he ran so dat DE WATER MIRROR WUD GIV HIM ALIBI"

"N-NOOOOOO"

"OBJECTION" shout pheonix "sorry apollo but there major contradicton in your reesoning"

"wait WAT" shout apollo "prove it im FLAWLESS"

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"ther is big problem wit ur theery mr justice"

"HOLD IT" shout apollo "den tell us"

"if yull let me finish dat be reat"

"oops sorry"

"apollo says dat de door was hidden"

"so it was secret"

"so i had no way of noing it was there"

"de royal family wudnt share a secret liek dat not even wit me"

"and there is nobody in de kingdom who knows either"

"wich meens de only possible killer is atena who was behind de victim and didnt have to use it"

phenix bow

"well apollo ARGUE DAT"

"dam you photix" shout apollo "yu mustve used it"

"well ten mr justice prove it"

"gaddly"

CROSS EXAMINATION

""ther is big problem wit ur theery mr justice"

"apollo says dat de door was hidden"

"so it was secret"

"so i had no way of noing it was there"

"de royal family wudnt share a secret liek dat not even wit me"

"and there is nobody in de kingdom who knows either"

"HOLD IT" shout apollo "are you SUUUUURE abot that"

"lmao m8. its trade secret they wudnt share it wit ANYONE"

"hmmmm... well maybe it was leek at some point"

"well do yu hav evidence to dat"

apollo look at evidence

"AGH..."

"NOPE" shout phenix

"OLD IT!" shout apollo "however leifa is royal she wud no"

"mmmm but wud yu want to waste de corts time wit dat"

"mr justice dis trile has gon on long enogh so if we dont lern anything IM DELARING ATENA GUILTY" warn kudgey

"(dammit!) well.. gues i gotta call her"

phenix start sweting

"ok call leifa to de stand"

leifa came to stand

"ive been called. i dont like my time being wasted"

"i just hav one kwestion leefa" said apollo "write says theres noone but royal family who know about you secret door. dat true"

leifa glare at phenix

"well dats not true."

"OHHH REKT M9" shout apollo smirk

"just a few wekes ago a misterious person found de passage. de gards didnt identify him but dey saw he was dragon"

apollo slam de desk

"dis meens dat de dragons knew abot de secret passage" said apollo and he point and shout "AND MR WRWIGHT JOIN DRAGONS TWO DAYS AGO!"

"OBJECTION" shout phenix slam witness desk "but it was fond two weeks ago"

"OBJECTION" shout apollo "so yu shudv been told. itd be diffrent if yu commit murder two weeks ago and dey fond it two days ago"

"FUCK" shout pheonix "well yu cant prove it use it"

"OBJECTION" shout apollo presenting de water vision "look you werent wearing fingerprint protection wich meens YOUR PRINTS ARE ON DE DOORS!"

"DAMMIT" shout pheonix

"finally de dragon badge shows dat de killer was dragon"

"OBJECTION" shout phenix sweating "cmon evryone dats just a scandle ders no evidence dat i actually join dragons"

"well wat abot yur badge"

"wat badge" phenix didnt have a badge

"cmon mr wright just confess!"

"I CANT" shout phonix "if i do..."

suddenly de doors FLUNG OPEN

and JESUS CHRIST WAS THERE

AND SO WAS

"TRUCY?!" shout phenix

"jesus" shout apollo "yu did it?!"

"dont wory mr right yur daugters safe" said jesus

pheonx stared at jesus and trucy and apollo and atena

"...i admit it. i joned de dragons... because dey force me too."

kudgey shook his hed

"ders noting to be done. i sentence wrig-"

"OBJECTION"

apollo stood pointin tall

"kudgey. you cant send phonix to deth"

"WAT" shout court

"EXCUSE ME" shout kudey

"i hav proof" siad apollo "TAKE THAT" he present kurain law "according to kurain law a dragon can only be punish after he defends in cort"

"and hes don dat-"

"...as a dragon"

"...OH!" shout kudgey "but wat abot de murder"

"well phenix wasnt wearing fingerprint protection wich meens his prints shud be on de knife but there arnt" said apollo

"den WAT WAS DAT YU JUST PROVED?!" shout kudgey

apollo slam de desk

"that pheonix witness the murder. yu know who did it dont yu photix"

suddenly wright got serious

"yes"

"and who was it?"

"de killer left a badge at de crime seen as a calling card. but ther wernt those left at any otder crime seen of ders"

"and wys dat" said nayuta

"becaus it turns out those cards ar actually calling cards of de mysterios mastermind."

"but we dont no who dat is" said nayuta

"no nayuta... i do. i didnt see his face but i know dat voice."

"who is it" said apollo

phenix slam de witness stand

"his name is blaise weedle"

TO BE CONTINUE IN FINAL CHAPTER


	7. the mysterious mastermind

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE DRAGON

LAST CHAPTER

THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

"waaat" shout bokuto at defend lobby "WEEDLE IS WHO WE DEFENDED"

"yes but i no it was him." said pheonix

"phonix" said apollo "i tink yu need dis" apollo gave phenix back his badge

"nice" said phenix

"so" said apollo "im guessing your gonna steel my spotlite? AGAIN?"

"yep. after all disis personal"

"its personal for me too"

"in that case" said phonix "i want you to go down to de police station with detective jesus"

"why"

"i need yu to get de case files and evidence from de blaze weedle incident"

"oh i have files wright here" said apollo and he gave phony the documents

"oh ok thanks apollo" said phenix taking all of apollos evidence

"alright good luck mr right" said jesus as he brought apollo out

BACK AT COURT

kudgey slam gavel

"co- wait MR RIGHT IS DEFENDING"

"nope" said phenix showing his pheonix wright badge

"oh ok" said kudgey

"lucky bitch" said nayuta

"now den call blaze weedle to stand"

weed came to stand

"welcome back bastard" said phenoix

"phoetix you bitch i thought you believe me"

"i did until i confront you as mysterious mastermind"

"well den" said blaze "time to fuck you down"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"phoenix accuses me of being dragon leader but dats not true"

"de murder was commit by leader sure but dat cant be me"

"after all i have airtite alibi"

"HOLD IT" shout phonix "and wat is this alibi"

"its simple phonix" said blaze "i was out wit my mates blazing weed"

"(hmmm does what he say make sense)" thought phoenix and he slam desk "mr weedle smoke weed is illegal here"

"uh oops i ment doing alcohol"

"(yeh right your alibi is so suspicious rite now) kudgey i request we hear from dese people"

"ok who wer dey" said kudgey

"uhhhhhhhhhh"

phoenix slam desk "wat you dont even know de names of your MATES?!"

"well uh i cant exactly call dem because..."

"because wat" said phoenix "oviously because theyd be expose as DRAGONS!"

"NNNGH" grunted blaze "dam you phetricky!"

"does dis meen" said nayuta

"yeah it meens he dosnt actually have an alibi NICE WASTE OF TIME FUCKER"

"hey i gotta defend myself yknow i AM innocent" said weed "but watever ill tell de truth"

"it better be the truth dis time" said kudgey

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"ok so i dont hav alibi."

"but you see wat saves me is lack of evidence"

"my fingerprints wernt found on knife"

"and i didnt know about secret door either"

"HOLD IT" shout phenix "so you didnt know abot door"

"nope"

"how do you no it now"

"wat" said blaze "because-"

"you were at home wen yu were called. YOU WERENT WATCHING TRIAL SO HOW DO YOU KNOW" shout phenix

blaze start sweating

"well because... because... you mention it"

phonix shook his hed "we didnt mention it at all to you. YOU CANT KNOW ABOUT IT"

"DAMMIT" shout blaze

"but mr right how did he know" asked kudgey

"its very simple theres only one way hed know... and that is dat he USED IT TO ESCAPE DE CRIME SCENE"

"WAAAT" shout kudgey

"OBJECTION" shout blaze "ha nice try pheonix. but theres one ting youve forgotten"

"enliten me" said phonix

"gladly"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"so now write clames that the only way i cudve none was dat i use it to escape"

"but dat not true"

"its true i was at seen of crime i admit dat"

"HOLD IT" shout phoenix "so now you WERE at crime scene"

"yeh"

"but this makes you suspect!"

"no it dosnt not wen killer is obvious"

"wait wat" said pheonix

balz continue

"teh real truth is i saw phoenix come out of it. didnt apollo establish dat he used it"

"HOLD IT" shout phoenix "well..."

"no wells mr wright"

"but"

"NO BUTS either mr wriht"

phenix sweat

"ok then"

"this means dat i lerned about it when HE used it!"

"and den he kill her wile wearing gloves"

"HOLD IT" shout phoenix "you reelize i wasnt wearing gloves in vision right"

"PFFFFF! you codve put them on while gone."

"but where did i get dem der went any in pockets"

"well den" said blaze "you mustve wipe dem off"

"dammit" shout ophenix "there nothing ehre"

"he he" laugh blaze "nice try wright"

"HOLD IT" shout someone and jesus rush in

"jesus wat is it"

"we have the result for fingerprint test"

"huh?"

"apollo wanted us to fingerprint doors to prove you use them"

"and" said nayuta

"wel... we didnt find any"

"WAT" shout nayuta

"(yes! get rekt)" phoenix slam desk "kudgey i want to continue cross examine blaze"

"alrite" said kudgey and blaze continue testifying

"so now write clames that the only way i cudve none was dat i use it to escape"

"but dat not true"

"its true i was at seen of crime i admit dat"

"teh real truth is i saw phoenix come out of it. didnt apollo establish dat he used it"

"OBJECTION" shout phoenix "now ive got you... fucker!"

"how"

"jesus just came in wit science results" said pheonix looking at resilts "and my prints wernt found on de doors wich meens i DIDNT USE THEM"

"OBJECTION" shout blaze "well dat easy you wipe dem off..."

"OBJECTION" shout jesus "not so fast fucker"

"wat?"

"its impossible dat they wiped off because de queen leifa and even gaspen paynes prints wer found all over door! and gaspens been ded for wile!"

"WWAT?!" gasped blaze

phenix slam desk

"and we already know dat there were no gloves in my pockets either!"

"but... BUT WAT PROVE?!"

"wats it prove? IT PROVES DAT YOU DIDNT LERN ABOT DOOR FROM ME! and theres only one way you coud know about it now"

"nnnnnnngh" grunt blaze and phoenix point at him "you used it to escape crime scene!"

blaze kept grunting and den he threw himself up

"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHBABAHAHHAAHBAHABHAHBAHBAHBAHBHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHOOHOHOHOHOOYHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHHEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"wat so funny" laugh phenix

"dat right fucker... YOU EXPOSE ME!" yell blaze

"you mean" said nayuta but blaze cut him off

"YUVE PROVE IT! its true. im de leeder of dragon! dats why i no abot de door!"

"uh dont all dragons know abot that" asked phenix

"uh... no just you and me."

"DEN WHY NOT JUST SAY NORMAL DRAGON"

"oh oops forgot only i no truth but WATEVER! YU HERD RITE FUCKERS!"

kudgey slam gavel

"BALIFF AREST HIM!"

"ayyy not so fast hairball!" shout blaze "havent yu forgotten? write cleered my name as dragon. wich meens im protected by double jepardy"

"doubl-"

"DATS RIGHT OLD MAN! I DE LEEDER OF DE DRAGONS CAN NO LONGER BE TAKEN DOWN! and its all tanks to spiky! thanks spiky!"

"SAIBAN" nayuta yelled "well-well theres also de murder..."

"oh yeh de murder... WAT MURDER? oh de queen? nothin to do with dat" shout blaze "i meen yeh de badge proves it was de leeder of de dragons. GOOD TING IM NOT GUILTY OF THAT!"

"OBJECTION" shout phoenix "kudgey you cant let him get away!"

kudgey shook his hed "im afrade its impossible mr write..."

"WAT NOOOOOOO" screamed phenix

"WA HA HA HA HO HO HO HAR HAR HAAAAAR! TOUGH SHIT PHOTIX!" laughed balze and he turned around to leave

kudgey slam his gavel

"well" said kudgey "im afrade theres nothing we can do"

"(dammit wat am i gonna do?!) thought phonix but just den

"HOLD IT!"

and apollo came in

"apollo!" shout phenix

"hey phunics i got the stuff" apollo put a bag on de wtness bench

"hold on" said kudgey "wat is dat stuff"

"dis is the evidence from the RM-69 incident" said apollo "phenix wanted me to get it for som reason"

suddenly phenix recover and slam desk

"YOUR HONOR I NOW HAVE DAMMING PROVE AGAINST BLAZE!"

everyone got exited and kudgey slam gavel

"evryone be quiet or yu wont be able to heer phonix fuck up de dragon!" shout kudgey

"oops" everyone got quiet

"NAYUTA CALL BALAIZE BACK HERE NOW!"

"gladly." said nayuta glaring at blaze "blaize get back here now!"

weedle came back to stand "ha evidence pls u cant convict me ever"

phoenix slam desk "yu cant run away from us now blaze I HAV BULLSHITTED EVIDENCE!"

"come on phenix i thoght we just established i cant be proven murderer"

"not dat kind of evidence" phenix confidently "TAKE THAT" and he present evidence from RM-69

"dats a lot of evidnce"

"yes but der is one specific piece of evidence and THAT IS THE ATTORNEYS BADGE DAT PROVED YOUR INNOCENCE OF BEING DRAGON!"

"wat about it"

"its important wen you put it with THIS EVIDENCE" and phoenix presented apollos "kurain court law" book

"WTF is dat" shout blaze

"it says here that if its discovered evidence proving innocence is forged then YOU BECOME GUILTY OF DAT CRIME"

"S... SO" shout blaze

"take a closer look at this attorney badge and you can see its a FORGERY!"

"MR WRIGHT YOU FORGE EVIDENCE"

"no i just present it it was actully made by som guy called furio tigre"

"oh ok"

"WELL MR WEED?" shout phenix and he turned and pointed "YOU REALLY ARE THE LEEDER OF DRAGONS!"

blaze sweated and glare at phoenix

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" he screamed "WHY CUDNT YOU GIVE ME YOUR BAGDE DAMMIT!" and he pass out

LATER

kudgey slam the gavel

"blaise weedle has confessed to being leeder. de dragon base has been located. it seems we have finally put end to those damn dragons" said kudgey

phoenix nodded "yeah. feels good bitch"

"and to tink they wer killed by defense attornys. i tink well have to make phoenix wright attorneys fully offically legal then"

"wow dat great your honor"

"now then" said kudey "until we do dat i declare atena cykes NOT GUILTY"

confetti fell from sky and de trial ended

DE NEXT DAY

phenix apollo athena and trucy wer waiting at docks next to boat

"yu relly not coming" said phoenix to maya and ryuu

"nah nick we gotta stay and help make phoenix wright attornys legal" said maya

"and i gotta get my job back now that its ok" said ryuu

"wait you didnt retire because old age"

"nop becaus it was illegal"

"wow wimp"

"HEY ILL PROVE TO YA SON" shout ryuu "IM DE ORIGINAL ACE ATTORNEY AFTER ALL"

"heh sure"

"hey phonix" shout a voice and detective jesus ran to him "we decided to giv ya a gift! its de most entertaining ting in de world"

"really wat is it"

suddenly a crate was loaded onto boat

"its wolf!" shout jesus "the killer in case 2! take him to remind you of your cases here"

"BAKAS" shout wolf "PHOENIXSAN ILL ESCAPE DIS TING AND KILL Y-" de crate shut and wolf was barely hearable

"lmao tanks jesus"

"btw if you ever tink hes annoying just call me and..."

jesus glared at de wrong religioned frog next to him and it went up in flames

HOOOOOOOOOONK

"dats my boat" said phoenix and athena apollo and trucy got on but phenix stop as somthing tug him

"PLESE PHONIX DONT GO" bokuto cry pulling at him

"hey bokuto"

"wat"

phenix neel down and put somthing in his hands

it was de cardbord attorney badge

"remember wen yu defend in cort"

"yeh"

"i want yu to make dis badge de official one and de original one and stand as de official defend attorney of kurain"

"WAT ABOUT ME" shout ryuu

bokuto dry teers "ok phenix"

"COME ON RIGHT" shout apollo

"ok" said phoenix getting on

"goodbye nik" shout maya

"ill become de best attorny evr" shout bokuto

"well always be fans of de series as a whole!" shout american shitposters

the bote left and phenix looked back as he left and sa kurain kingdom wit maya ryuu jesus leifa kudgey nayuta godot but no dragons becaus he fucked dem all

"fuck you all" phenix muttered to the executed dragons as de kingdom disappear over de grate horizon

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES

THE AND


End file.
